Oyasumi Nasai
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: A short one-shot that I came up with a few minutes before I upload it here. A little fluff between Mikuru and Itsuki. Hope you enjoy it. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

**Oyasumi Nasai**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I just own the storyline of this short fic.**

The room next to the Computer Club's room was unusually quite. Only two people were in there.

"Asahina-san, do you have any idea where the others are?"

The red-haired girl stopped pouring the tea for a while. She raised her one finger to her lips. "Kyon-kun told me that Suzumiya-san wanted him to come along with her to visit their classmate."

"Visit their classmate? Suzumiya-san?" The gentleman chuckled. "That's not likely of her. Unless the classmate is an alien or something."

"Ne, that's not very nice of you Koizumi-kun." Mikuru responded. "I meant, erm.. Suzumiya-san is a..urm..caring person..really." She said hesitantly when Itsuki looked up at her.

Itsuki nodded and smiled. "I'm sure she is." He watched Mikuru place a cup of tea in front of him and another opposite from him. She sat there quietly with her head looking down.

"What about Nagato-san?" Itsuki asked.

Mikuru looked up a bit. "Urm.. she was here for a while but she left. She did not answer when I ask her where she is she going." She answered as her little fingers played with her apron.

Itsuki nodded again. He stared at Mikuru's face. It was a bit flustered. It always was. Itsuki could not understand why.

They sat quietly as they enjoy the hot fragrant tea.

"This tea is good." Itsuki stated as he savour the drink. "Not only does it taste good, it also has a very pleasant smell."

Mikuru simply nodded.

"I noticed that you always serve different type of tea. Do tell me, Asahina-san, where do you buy them? I would love to get some for myself."

"You noticed? Oh, there is this small shop near my house. It sells all sorts of tea n coffee. And not to forget chocolates!" Mikuru said as her face lightened. "The owner is this nice old lady who always invites me over for tea. She bakes too. Her muffins are simply delightful." She said in a cheerful tone.

It is not everyday that Mikuru talks to him with such carefree tone. He must admit that Mikuru is somehow attached to Kyon though she try not to as it may results in something bad if Haruhi starts to get jealous again.

"Where is she?!" a member from the computer club suddenly barged in. He looked around and found only two people in the S.O.S. Brigade's room. "Koizumi-san, be honest with me. The missing new cable has something to do with that little midget, doesn't it? It cost us 100 thousand yen! How could that culprit simply take it from us?!

"Now, now. Calm down Mayuri-san. I do not happen to know what you are talking about. And I believe it is Suzumiya-san that you meant when you were talking about this little midget and culprit, weren't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I do not know anything whatsoever to do with that expensive new cable of yours. However, Suzumiya-san is not around to clarify herself? Plus, do you have any prove that says it was all Suzumiya-san's doing?" Itsuki said in his normal detailed and elaborate way of explaining matters.

"Who else can it be? Such incidents have her name written all over it. I meant figuratively of course."

"Is that so? Well, I suggest you go and find a proof first before you go and look for Suzumiya-san. Make that a good proof. I'm sure Suzumiya-san knows how to defend herself very well, so be prepared before you throw any accusation at her. It might backfires you." He said calmly with a smile plasters on his face. "I wish you all the best in that."

Mayuri-san slammed the door and disappeared. Itsuki turned to face Mikuru and offered her a smile. "I believe that we should start making our way home as well."

Mikuru nodded. "I need to clean up and change first."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Koizumi-kun, there's absolutely no need for you to walk me home. I'll be fine." Mikuru said with a flustered face.

"It's ok Asahina-san. I don't have to rush home. Plus this way I'll be able to give the tea shop a visit." Itsuki said politely. The smile still has not faded from his face.

Mikuru simply nodded. "You know, you can just call me Mikuru." She said as another wave of red colour appears on her face.

"If that's the case, then you can simply call me Itsuki." He said as he bent down slightly.

Mikuru was stunned to see Itsuki's face closing in to hers. When their face was about a couple of inches apart, Itsuki suddenly straightened up. "Another close space has appeared. "

"Something must have happened. If that's the case then you better hurry up." Mikuru insisted.

Itsuki nodded and took a few steps backward before turning around. Mikuru sighed and continued making her way home.

"Wait!" Itsuki suddenly called.

Mikuru turned around to see Itsuki running towards her and the next thing she knew, his lips were planted on hers.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Itsuki said quietly, enough to be heard by Mikuru alone. "Good night, Mikuru-chan."

**So how was it? Hope you enjoyed this short flick. I'm very glad to be able to upload another story here after spending an entire year studying like crazy.**

**Comments and critiques are highly appreciated.**


End file.
